


Textus interr--

by MonkeyBard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyBard/pseuds/MonkeyBard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash, sexting, and silliness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textus interr--

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: July 22, 2011  
> PROMPT from Watson's Woes: Epistolary fic, fluff genre

11:16am  
  
I'm bored.  
  
  
11:16am  
  
I'm BORED.  
  
11:18am  
  
John? Are you even checking your messages? I. Am. Bored, bored, BORED!

  
  


11:18am  
Please don't yell.

  
  


11:18am  
I'M. BORED!

  
  


11:19am  
Still yelling. Isn't there a body or something to occupy you?

  
  


11:19am  
I'd rather have YOUR body occupy me.

  
  


11:19am  
I'm at WORK, Sherlock.

  
  


11:20am  
What are you wearing?

  
  


11:20am  
Are we really doing this?

  
  


11:20am  
What. Are. You. Wearing?

  
  


11:21am  
We *are* doing this. All right. Deduce it.

  
  


11:21am  
Nothing.

  
  


11:22am  
You went into my closet and figured I went to work naked, did you?

  
  


11:22am  
Yes.

  
  


11:22am  
All right. I love your idea of foreplay. [/sarcasm]

  
  


11:23am  
BORED!

  
  


11:23am  
Sorry. I'm naked. What am I doing?

  
  


11:23am  
You're touching yourself in a very non-boring way.

  
  


11:24am  
And what are you doing while I'm not being boring?

  
  


11:24am  
I'm watching you.

  
  


11:24am  
That's it? You could at least participate. Get naked. Touch yourself.

  
  


11:25am  
I am.

  
  


11:25am  
Are you thinking of me?

  
  


11:25am  
Boring!

  
  


11:25am  
I'm boring? Thanks so much. I'm putting my clothes back on.

  
  


11:26am  
That's not what I meant. And you haven't any clothes.

  
  


11:26am  
Haven't I?

  
  


11:26am  
No. Now you're lying on your back on the bed.

  
  


11:26am  
Your bed or mine?

  
  


11:27am  
Mine.

  
  


11:27am  
Good. My sheets -- never mind. Go on. What am I doing now?

  
  


11:28am  
Now, you're watching me crawl up your naked body. I'm kissing your legs, your stomach...

  
  


11:28am  
Shit. Got to go. Emergency. Multi-gunshot. Sorry. Bugger!

  
  


11:29am  
I was hoping to, yes.

  
  


11:29am  
Save it until I get home. Think you can entertain yourself til then?

  
  


11:30am  
I can try.

  
  


11:30am  
Don't try too hard. I wouldn't want to miss out.

  
  


11:30am  
No promises.

  
  


11:30am  
Cheeky.

  
  


11:30am  
John?

  
  


11:31am  
Yes?

  
  


11:31am  
Hurry home soon as you can.

  
  


11:32am  
I promise. <3


End file.
